


Escape

by prncesspeach1747



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, lots of blood, mutant verse, some character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: Kihyun has finally had enough of all the experiments and the torture he's helped exact on his fellow mutants. His goal: get Subject 1 out, no matter the cost.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as 'Amaranth'. A small drabble type thing in which Kihyun has finally decided to break Hoseok out of containment. I hope you all enjoy the mindless babble.
> 
> Info:  
> \- Kihyun is a mutant, his power is empathy (he can manipulate the emotions of others, and he was used by the scientists to keep the other mutants docile)  
> \- Hoseok is considered one of the most dangerous mutants in their possession, his power is blood manipulation (he can make internal organs malfunction, can heal himself and others, mostly uses the power to kill others)

“Hoseok, you have to stop.” 

Kihyun’s body stiffens even as his legs start to give way beneath him. Slumping down in the doorway, the male watches as blood splatters across the white tiled walls, watches the body crumple in a puddle of crimson, watches as red darkens Hoseok’s already dark hair. He’s never seen so much blood before. The room looks like a warzone, like a bomb has gone off and all that remains are bloody remains of other doctors and scientists. 

Hoseok stands in the middle of the room. His chest heaves as he sucks in a breath, fingers curling into a fist as his gaze settles on the remaining doctor huddled in the corner. The sudden scream that pierces the air has Kihyun flinching, and he turns terrified eyes on the human as blood starts to seep from his pores like sweat. 

This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. He didn’t want all this death. He just wanted to get Hoseok out, get himself out. But… had he made the wrong choice? Was Hoseok too dangerous for the outside world? His chest tightens at the thought, and he lifts his head to watch the other mutant as he tortured the human. Hoseok had been through so much. He’d been born here, a slave to the brutal experiments since he was an infant. It was only natural he’d want to exact some payback on the ones who had hurt him. 

But he was better than this. They… were better than this. 

Gritting his teeth, Kihyun forces his body upright, ignoring the way his legs tremble in apprehension. Hoseok has never terrified him before… but this, this person? This isn’t his Hoseok. This isn’t the person he’d become so attached to. One step turns into two, and by the time he’s made the five steps into the room, the doctor in the corner has stopped screaming. His body lay limp, mouth wide in a silent scream, eyes empty and unseeing. 

Hoseok doesn’t look at him, doesn’t acknowledge the hand Kihyun places on his arm. His eyes are on the bodies, the blood. Kihyun’s fingers tighten in his sleeve, and then he pulls Hoseok away, towards the door. He doesn’t spare the carnage a second glance, his stomach churning at the thought of so many bodies left behind, all because he’d let Hoseok out. 

“We need to get out,” he breathes, his voice high and tinny and panicky as he scans the hallway to his left and then to his right. Which way was the way out? Which way would get them to safety? “No more killing. You have to stop.” 

Hoseok laughs, the sound almost maniacal as Kihyun drags him further down the hallway. “Kill or be killed, Kiki. They won’t hesitate to kill me, or you. You’ll be punished too if we’re caught. You let everyone out.” 

He was right. Kihyun did let everyone out. He’d thought the ensuing panic of trying to contain so many subjects would give him and Hoseok the chance to slip out without being noticed. But then they’d been discovered, and Hoseok had snapped. Kihyun bites down on his tongue, refusing to respond as they step into what had been the food hall for the subjects who had been docile enough to be let out. Not like Hoseok, who’d spent the majority of his life in solitary, far from anyone else. Not like Kihyun, who had betrayed his own kind to avoid being subjected to the same cruel tests. 

Bodies litter the room. Kihyun’s heart sinks as he appraises each one. He hadn’t wanted any of them to die. Hyungwon, Changkyun, Minhyuk. They were his friends, to a degree. As much a friend as one could be. Kihyun had treated them all with respect, with kindness, and he’d connected to them. Hyunwoo and Jooheon lay in the doorway, bodies limp. At least they’d died fast. Gunshots to the head. It was quick, as painless as Kihyun could hope. 

He feels Hoseok’s body stiffen next to his, but his reflexes are slowed by anguish at losing so many people. He doesn’t hear the weapon being fired, not until burning pain flares across his shoulder. Hoseok’s weight knocks into his, pushing him to the ground and shielding him from the continued spray of bullets. Panic clutches at Kihyun’s insides, suffocating him as he twists his body to stare up at Hoseok. The elder’s features were pinched, pain obvious in his eyes and the way his mouth was set in a firm line. His body was shielding Kihyun from the gunshots, his face inches away from the younger’s as bullets lodged themselves in Hoseok’s back. 

“Hoseok, stop. You have to stop. They’ll kill you!” 

Hoseok grins, the expression made even more terrifying by the blood that paints his lips, staining his teeth and dripping down his chin. “Oh come on, doc. I’m almost insulted. A few bullets aren’t going to take me down.” 

He’s right, of course. One of Hoseok’s added abilities was superhuman healing. Bullets were nothing. But that doesn’t stop the panic as he lifts his hands to lightly touch Hoseok’s face. He hates seeing the elder male in pain. Hates knowing that for the longest time, he’d helped the people who hurt him. He’d helped the doctors and the scientists by keeping Hoseok sedated, docile, easy to move and torture. Hoseok could have let him die, could have just… left him. Kihyun wouldn’t have even minded. He deserved being left, after everything he’s done. But if Hoseok is giving him the chance, he’ll do whatever he can do pay back his fuck ups. 

Hoseok frowns, closing his eyes as the gun stops firing. Kihyun swallows as he watches the elder slowly rise up on his knees. Blood soaks into his clothing, the white stained red in a morbid tie dyed pattern that makes bile rise in Kihyun’s throat. The mutant goes still, but slowly the sound of bullets hitting the tiles breaks the silence. Hoseok healed fast, faster than most of the mutants he’d come across, but that was probably due to his blood. Kihyun had discovered that Hoseok’s blood, the source of his power, had an enzyme in it that turned everything up to eleven. 

The other scientists had jokingly called him the vampire, and right now, with his hair wild and blood splattered over his body, Kihyun realizes just how accurate that description is. Hoseok is both terrifying and beautiful. 

Kihyun scrambles back a little, a hand lifting to clutch at his shoulder as pain radiates down his arm. Hoseok watches him for a few moments, eyes settling on the bleeding hole in his shoulder, before he growls low in his throat and straightens. Time slows as he turns to the soldiers standing at the opposite side of the room. A fuzzy haze settles over Kihyun as Hoseok stares at the soldiers. For the longest time no one moves, and then one soldier drops to his knees. The scream he utters is high pitched, a screeching sound so similar to a wounded animal that it sends shivers down Kihyun’s spine. 

Unable to watch as the second soldier follows suit, unable to watch as both bodies start convulsing and twitching as blood flows from under their body armour, Kihyun turns his head away and sucks in a sharp breath to ease the nausea settling in his belly. Hoseok terrifies him. He remains there, head turned away and eyes scrunched tight, until he feels the hands on his shoulders and he’s being pulled to his feet. He doesn’t register the pain at first, but then he feels the fingers digging into the bullet wound, and grits his teeth to keep from crying out. Hoseok doesn’t say anything as he pulls the bullet from Kihyun’s shoulder, doesn’t say anything as he focuses his power and watches as the torn flesh knits together, doesn’t say anything as Kihyun sways, features pale and pinched. .

“Come on, don’t check out on me now Kiki,” he murmurs softly, fingers dragging across Kihyun’s jawline to draw the younger’s attention to him. “We’re almost out.” 

Kihyun nods slowly, eyes still unfocused, anxious butterflies churning in his belly. They were almost out. Hoseok was right. He couldn’t dissociate. Not when they were this close. He lets Hoseok guide him through the quiet hallways. He can hear fighting in the distance, the shouts and gunshots and violence is behind them now, concentrated in the wards. 

He’s thankful for how much stronger Hoseok is. Hoseok who guides him through the facility, pulling him into alcoves and empty rooms whenever a group of soldiers come running down the hall, Hoseok who keeps a firm grip on his arm as they make their way to the surface, to freedom. Hoseok doesn’t linger on what’s happened, doesn’t hesitate. Hoseok pushes forward. He keeps Kihyun above the surface even as everything threatens to drag him under. 

Later, when they’ve made it out and Kihyun has been given the chance to fully process what’s happened, he’ll remember to thank Hoseok for not leaving him. But for now… he accepts the fact that letting Hoseok out had been the right decision. For both of them.


End file.
